Lillystar's path
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: Lillykit is born with a plain gray pelt. she lives in a perfectionist windclan. She is kicked out of the clan just for a plain pelt. she than goes to shadowclan and is loved. she also finds love with a cat who has loved her since he saw her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I am proud to anounce that the lillykit in EradrinSkyleaf's story is in fact my oc! I was sooooo happy I practically screamed. Any whay please check her out. She is an amazing writer! Also, in this story, windclan are perfectionists**

* * *

**Lillykit's P.O.V.**

"oh, Spottedkit, you are so beautiful!" The clan says, looking at Spottedkit's leapord-like pelt. "Your so skinny that you will surely catch plenty of rabbits. Your sister is too plump and plain pelted. We will give her to another clan for free because she has soooo many flaws" The windclan leader, Palestar, says, growling at me. That night at the gathering I have to walk along without anyone to help me. I am only 5 moons old. Palestar forces me over to the skyclan, thunderclan, riverclan, and shadowclan leaders. "I will give you this kit for free. She is too fat to chase prey and too clumsy to be any use to us" Palestar says shoving me away. "I will take her" Brightstar of shadowclan says, bringing me into a hug. "She is now a kit of shadowclan" she says and takes me over to a brown she cat. "Brightstar, my daughter, why do you have a kit?" The she kit askes, looking at me worriedly. "She is a kit from windclan that has been kicked out from her own clan. She will be my daughter and can forget about her old family. Can you PLEASE watch her for me, mother?" Brightstar pleaded, setting me up against the she cat. I nuzzle my new mother. "Of course, dear." The she cat says. Brightstar walks up the tall rock. "I am fernberry" the brown she cat says. And the leaders begin.

* * *

**After the gathering.**

My new mother, Brightstar, walks over and grasps my scruff and carries me to my new home. When we get there, the clan gathers around us. "My fellow clan mates" she says, putting her tail around me. "wingclan has there ways and has outcasted this kit. She will be my daughter. I expect her to be treated Fairley and no harm shall be done, Now good night." She says bringing me to her den. "This is your new father, nightshadow!" Brightstar says, leading me to a fullyblack tow with blue eyes. "Hi"He says and pulls him twords me. then the three of us cuddle toghether and sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up to see that mother and father had already gotton up. I go outside of the and look around the camp. She saw 4 kits padd up to her. There were to she kits and two toms. "Hi i'm Doepaw" a fawn colored kit with purple eyes said." These are my sibbings Moonkit, Leafkit, and Blackkit." Moonkit was a white kit with black paws and green eyes, Leadkit was a ginger tabby she kit with blue eyes and Blackkit was all black with one white paw and blue eyes. "Why were you in The leaders den?" Leafkit asked, staring at her. "Where's your mother? Who is she?" Asked blackkit who was sitting on a rock. "Its good to see the five of you getting along" a voice says behind us. I reconize mothers voice. "Lillykit was in your den!"Doepaw says. "Why was she in there?" "i see your parents didn't tell is my new daughter." Mother says, licking me between my ears. "Windclan cast me out just cause i am not like my sister. It seams she is the only one who wanted me to stay." I say and the kits huddle around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back with ch2**

* * *

**lillykits P.O.V.**

"Lillypaw,Doepaw,Moonpaw,Leafpaw,blackpaw" The clan cheers our apprentice ceremony. The Five of us are excited because we get to go to the gathering! Our mentors start training us tommarow because it is time for the gathering. Leafpaw and Doepaw are by my side and plan to stay there all night. As soon as i get to for trees, a cat runs over to me. "Lillykit, or lillypaw" My sister says, putting her nose on my sholder."How i have missed you so much since you were taken away."I am now Brightstars Daughter" I say, sitting down. "I am so glad you like your new home"she says. "By the way, This is Doepaw and Leafpaw" I say introducing them to my sister. "Hey Lillypaw, Can we join you?" A meow says from behind me and i see blackpaw and moonpaw behind me. "Sure" I say and introduce them to my Sister. we sit in a small circle with spottedpaw and moonpaw on either side of me. Then we listen to the leaders.

* * *

**Moonpaw's P.O.V.**

When the leaders finish, a gray and white patched she cat comes over to our group." Spottedpaw its... Oh its Plainkit. Looks like she Finaly fits in with some cats , Lets go" She says and spottedpaw gets up."nice to see you too"Lillypaw growles and shoots a look of pain to her sister. The she cat laughs and pulls spottedpaw away. Lillypaw cries a little. "Who was that AWFUL she cat?" i ask her, putting my tail around her. She looks at all of us. "That cat is My old birth Mother" She says and cries into my sholder. We all huddle around her and bring her to her new, real mother. The shadowclan leader jumps to her kits side and nightshadow helps carry the crying apprentice. I walk next to Brightstar and tell her what happened. She carrys her crying kit to her den while i walk to the apprentice den and sleep.

* * *

**Lillypaw's P.O.V.**

I wake up in the morning and walk outside. I see Moonpaw sitting outside the apprentice den, watching the leaders den. He smiles and invites me to come sit next to him. As i pad over and lie down next to him, he licks me between my ears and i lean on his sholder. My mentor, Silverberry, comes over. "Lillypaw, we will be practicing hunting." she says. I get up and follow her out of camp with one last glance to Moonpaw. "Now i am going to show you the hunting crouch." Silverberry says. "you crouch down really low but you have to keep your belly off the ground." she says and i copy her. "tuck your back legs in more. all the power for the pounch is in your back legs." she says and i do as i was told. "now go catch 2 pieces of prey and meet me back here. I run out twords the thunder path. i scent mouse than i creep forwars. when i am 2 tail lenghts away, i crouch and pounce. i bite down on its back and kill it. the i burry it and continue to the pines. i scent a squirrel. i see it, searching for nuts. i creep forward and pounce, killing it. i take that to the place where i burried the mouse. i un burry it and walk to the clering. Silverberry is there with a mouse and frog. "Good job, now back to camp" she says, complimenting me. when we get to camp, i see Moonpaw and the other 3 aprentices must be out. I see My mother is sitting in front of her den. i pad over to her and lay down. "Mother, why is windclan soooo mean?" i ask her ad she looks at me. "what do you mean?" she askes me. "well, why did windclan cast me out?" i ask."they are perfectionists and only take cats that have pelts that arent plain like yours. But don't worry dear, you never have to live with them again." she says and lick me in between my ears.

* * *

**A moon later  
**

I walk to the gathering, with Moonpaw and Leafpaw next to me. I see spottedpaw and she looks at me simplifeticly but dosen't walk over. she points her tail and i see gorseflower watching her. i nod okay and Moonpaw leads the three of us to a group of thunderclan and skyclan apprentices. Flowerpaw, A gray she cat introduces us to Berrypaw, Daisypaw, and Foxpaw. Moonpaw introduces us and we have lots of fun. "I caught a HUGE squirrel yesterday." Foxpaw boasts. The leaders speak but we don't pay attention. until windclan. "Brightstar, how is little, Plainkit?" Palestar sneers. That did it. I stood up and pushed my way through the crowd. "I am fine" I growel, Looking at Her. "I see she still has her little plain pelt, a cat sneers, and i see it is gorseflower. "Its not my fault my pelt is plain. Its just the way I was born and i'm tiered of wind clan teasing me of it." I growel, not carring if cats stare. "The meeting is over" Heronstar says and jumps down from the rock. Palestar comes over to me "I wnat you to bring your little foster parents over and i want to talk to you." she says and pads over to the base of the rock. "Mother, Palestar wants you,me and Father to speak with her." I tell her. we get father and padd over to where Palestar is with my sister, Gorseflower and Hawktalon, my old father. "Brightstar, Where is her foster mother?" Palestar asks her."Your looking at her." she says and i scoot i between my parents. "Okay, i want to ask Lillypaw if she wants to come home." she says, looking at me. "i will come home, because my home IS SHADOWCLAN. You only want me because i have shown the traits of a true warrior. Brightstar IS my mother and Nightshadow IS my father. Gorseflower and Hawktalon never took care of me. I never was alound to do anything but stay in the nursery. I was NEVER a kit of windclan and i will NEVER be a part of windclan, But spottedpaw remains my sister." I says starring at Gorseflower and Hawktalon. They look Guilty and scarred at the same time. Then i pad away and walk over to Moonpaw and we walk away, With me leaning on me. Mother and Father soon Join us and the clan leaves the hollow, Leaving Palestar and my old parents looking at me like i am crazy. They don't understand how i found love. When we get to the camp. i walk to the aprentice den and settle next to moonpaw. He cuddles me and we fall asleep.

* * *

**Moonpaw's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I lay outside the den for like an hour until Lillypaw comes out, and lays down next to me, our tails intertwining. Silverberry walks over to us."Lillypaw, you and Moonpaw have the day off. Lillypaw, You because of what happened last night and Moonpaw because i have been told that you can help her" She says and we look at each other. I lick in between her ears.

* * *

**Lillypaw's P.O.V.**

The Dawn Patrol Comes and i see spottedpaw. Brightstar comes out and spottedpaw comes out."I want to join your clan. Lillypaw is the ONLY cat from my family that actually makes me happy." She says, Looking at Her sme. i stand up and with moonpaw right next to me, i pad over."Please mother?" I ask her."Yes, spottedpaw may join shadowclan as my other Daughter" She says and spottedpaw comes over and i give her a hug. the three of us walk to where me and moonpaw were sitting before. Moonpaw grabs 2 mice and Gives Spottedpaw one and we share one. Our bodies right next to each others and tails intertwining. We share the mouse. Then we expand Moonpaws nest and make a nest for spottedpaw next to my side. Then Spottedpaw falls asleep, Tiered from her joyrney. We Walk out and see that Blackpaw, Doepaw, and Leafpaw are back from training. "Do yu guys want to make a hunting patrol?" Doepaw asks. "Sure" I say and the 5 of us walk out of camp. We reach the hunting clearing and split up, Me and Moonpaw head into the pine forest while the others head tords the marshes


	3. Chapter 3

**Lillypaw's P.O.V.**

We catch 3 squirrels and 2 Mice. Then we meet the others at the clearing. they each have a frog. We carry the prey back home and are greated by happy clanmates. "The apprentices brought back tons of prey" father says and we drop it on the freshkill pile. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather by the stump." Mother says, as the clan gathers. Spottedpaw has come to shadowclan to join us. I said yes because my Daughter Is very happy with her sister. I Ask starclan to look upon this aprentice. Her mentor will be Dawnpetal." Mother says and the meeting is over. I run over to mother and nuzzle her."Thank you" I say and bound over to my friends. Moonpaw makes room for me and I lay down. "Okay, Now that you are in shadowclan, We are your friends." Blackpaw says, And we all agree. "Why did you come here?" Doepaw askes and we all stare at her. "I came to be with the only cat who actually likes me for me. Not likeing me cause my pelt is pretty."She says, looking at me. "You know what she is going to do, right?" I say to here while the others look at me confused. "I know but with my friends at my side, She won't Get me." My sister says, Looking confident."Who is She?" Moonpaw askes, Looking at me, Lovingly. "She is..."I can't finish. "Gorseflower" Spottedpaw says, looking at her paws. "Who is Gorseflower?" Doepaw asks, Looking at me as I lean on Moonpaw's sholder. "She was our mother." I say and Moonpaw pulls me close, letting me lightly cry on his sholder."Oh" The others say, watching me, my sister and Moonpaw. When I stop crying, We walk into the den and all go to our nests. No one has ever told me and Moonpaw that we can't have the same nest since everyone knows Moonpaw makes me happy. The next day, The Dawn patrol brings 3 cats I never wanted to see again. Moonpaw pulls me close and I lay next to him. Spottedpaw is hidding with Doepaw and Leafpaw. Blackpaw was part of the dawn patrol."What brings you to shadowclan?" Mother asks Palestar. "I would like my kit back." Gorseflower says, looking worried. "I don't want to go back."My sister whispers to us. "Where is my daughter" Hawktalon asks looking at the crowd. "He can't see Spottedpaw but definitely sees me. He turns mother and she walks over to me. Moonpaw pulls me closer."Where is she." She growls "I don't know" I say, calmly. "Tell me where she is, plainKIT." She sneers. "NO" I say growling. "Gorseflower, Come here"Palestar says, and Gorseflower walks away. "We are here to take Spottedpaw home." She says. "No" Spottedpaw growls, not getting up from her hidding place. "Spottedpaw, Is that you?" Gorseflower says, looking at the apprentices. "Yes." She says and comes out from hiding. "Oh Honey, I was sooo worred" She says padding over to her kit. "No" she says and we put the plan we came up into action. Leafpaw and Doepaw front of her. "I don't want to go back." She says, and Gorseflower jumps on Leafpaw and Doepaw. As we expected. Moonpaw and I jump on her back and she lets go of the apprentices. Then we jump off and she walks over to palestar. "Spottedpaw came to us and she is now an apprentice of shadowclan. It was what she wanted." Mother says. Moonpaw licks me in between my ears and we go back to put spot. I see Gorseflower and Hawktalon talk to Palestar and I see them all look at me. That gets my blood boiling. "That is ENOUGH!" I growl and they look at me. "You can't make her do anything. You think you know what is best but you don't. She came here because she is sick of perfectionist windclan. She wated to be loved by what is on the inside and not what is on the outside." I say and walk back to Moonpaw. They watch as I lay down and he pulls me close. "Leave Because I am happy here with my only family that cared about what I wanted." Spottedpaw says and walks up to her old parents. "You two NEVER even bothered to name her. I did. I have always been there for my sister. You were Never there for her. She never even said anything to you. Instead she sat in the nursery. She will never go back and I won't either because family sticks together and you are not family." She growls, looking at them and forcing them against the wall. "I...I." Gorseflower Is speechless. I am sinking my claws into the dirt. "Its okay" Moonpaw says and I sheath my claws and lay my head on his white sholder.

* * *

**Moonpaw's P.O.V.**

I watch as Blackpaw walks over to sit with Spottedpaw. As Palestar leads Spottedpaw and Lillypaw's Birth parents away, Lillypaw scoots closer to me. I see Gorseflower Staring at her, All the hate gone from her eyes. "I think that after an eventful morning, some new warriors are needed. The apprentices helped keep Spottedpaw safe while she was hidding from her evil birth mother. "Lillypaw, Moonpaw, Leafpaw, And Doepaw, Do you promise to defend this clan at the cost of your life?" Mother says, looking at us. "I do" The 4 of us say, all toghether. " From this moment on you shall be known as Lillystream, Moonclaw, Leaftail and Doestep." Brightsatr says, and the clan cheers. when the ceremony is over, spottedpaw comes over. "Congrats" She says to us and moves over to Leaftail and Doestep.

* * *

**Lillystream's P.O.V.**

"Lillystream?" Moonclaw says as we lay in front of the aprentice den, in our spot. "Yes?" I say, looking at me. He looks at me."Will you be my mate?" He asks, Nervously. "Yes, I will." I say and I scoot as close as I possibly can next to him. He wraps his tail around me. "I love you." He says looking into my eyes. "I love you too" I say and look into his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lillystream's P.O.V.**

**At the gathering, a week later**

"Shadowclan, Lets go." Mother says, and we go. I walk next to Moonclaw and Spottedpaw. As we walk to the gathering, Blackpaw and Spottedpaw end up walking ahead of us, racing to the hollow. As me and Moonclaw walk, i can't help but think what if Gorseflower is mean again, but then i remember that my mate is by my side. When we get there, we go with spottedpaw and Blackpaw over to the group we usaully go with. "Hey guys" i say to Flowerpaw, Daisypaw, Berrypaw and Foxpaw. Flowerpaw and Daisypaw got their warrior names so their now Flowerdust and Daisyfoot."Well i got my warrior name,Moonclaw" Moonclaw says."And i'm lillystream" I say, happy Moonclaw is here. "l. , can i t. to y. and your sister" A voice says behind me. I see shakeing Gorseflower."sure" I say and me and Spottedpaw go with her to a tree. "What do youuuu want?" spottedpaw growles. "I want to say that i am sorry." she whispers, looking scared. "I wasn't a good mother. I didn't relize this until i saw my own spottedpaw, who i have nurtured from a small kit, defend you, lillypaw, as though you were her daughter. I relized that I wasn't following my hesrt, but doing what the clan wants." Gorseflower says. "I think the whole clan would Like it if you both came back." i see a whicked smile on the edge of her mouth. I see spottedpaw notice it to. "No" we says toghether and walk back to our friends. as soon as i stepp away from Gorseflower, I see Moonclaw bound over to me. he leads me under a tree, and we lay toghether, I see Gorseflower staring at me. Then Hawktalon walks over and sees her gaze and open mouth and follows it. Then his mouth falls open too.

* * *

**Gorseflowers P.O.V.**

I Never thought that STUPID kit would be smart enough to see what i was planning. What surprised me even more was when a hansome white tom lead her too a tree and i could see the love and affction glowing off them. How could she find love. "Hawktalon, thoose two walked her to their first gathereing toghether." i tell him. "He NEVER leaves her side. how did that STUPID kit find love so quick?" i ask him. "I don't know" He says, and i watch as she leans on him and their tails intertwine.

* * *

**Lillystreams P.O.V.**

As i sit there with Moonclaw, I hear i sound. I see Hawktalon walk up with Gorseflower. I stiffen and Moonclaw Pulls me closer. "H.h. " Is all he says before Spottedpaw and Blackpaw walk up, and i can see Hawktalons Jaw drop when he sees the two of them. "What?" I say to him, Looking around. "Can we speak to you two for a second?" He asks and we walk with them to the next tree. "How in the name of starclan did you get a cat to even like you with that UGLY pelt!" He asks. "It was true love. Something I have felt since i became Brightstar and Nightshadow's Daughter. Something only Spottedpaw showed me it windclan." I growel. "Spottedpaw, why don't you come home and give your love to a windclan apprentice?" Hawktalon growles. "She ha..." I don't finish because spottedpaw puts her tail on my sholder. "Its okay Lillystream" she says and turns to our birth parents. "Did you just say Lillystream?"Hawktalon says, Looking at her. "Yes I did" she says. "well whats your warrior name. I of course must be BEAUTIFUL" Gorseflower buts in. "I am still just Spottedpaw. Lillystream got her name when she stood up for me." my sister says. "Lillystream" I hear a voice. The other hear it too. "Who is that tom you were sitting with?" Gorseflower asks, Anxiously. "A friend" I growel and pad away to Moonclaw. "Hi" I say and he licks me between my ears. I see Blackpaw pad over and lead Spottedpaw away from the 2 windclan cats. "are you okay?" He asks, Looking at me, and i can see it in his Pure love gaze that he is worried. "I am okay, they were being really weird as if they never thought i would ever find love." i say, returning his gaze. "Ever since you walked out of Brightstar's den on your first day, I saw you and knew i wanted to be with you until i died." He says and nuzzles me forward. As the leaders give their reports, windclan is last to go. "I would like to bring two cats that belong in windclan home, Brightstar" Palestar says. "No. I will NEVER go back." Spottedpaw Growles, shoving her way to the front. "Me and my sister will NEVER go back" She growles and becons for me to come up. "I was never even aloud out of the nursery just cause my pelt is gray nit spotted like my sisters." I growel padding up to my sister. "We want you to come home" Gorseflower says, as Palestar comes to stand next to her. "drop the act, Gorseflower. You think of me as a Stupid kit who dosn't have a chace. Well guess what, I am NEVER Going back. Shadow clan is my clan." I growel. "Enough" Heronstar says and riverclan leaves. I feel a tail on my pelt and see Moonclaw. "Lets go" I hear blackpaw and the 4 of us leave, I know that Palestar has her jaw open and watches me and my love walk away.


End file.
